


Я проснусь, когда ты умрешь

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Coma, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик навещает Андреа трижды в неделю, каждый раз втайне надеясь, что она очнется именно тогда, когда он будет рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я проснусь, когда ты умрешь

Рик навещает Андреа трижды в неделю, каждый раз втайне надеясь, что она очнется именно тогда, когда он будет рядом. Откроет глаза - он знает, что они у нее даже не голубые, зеленоватые почти - и улыбнется ему.

После Рик вспоминает, что она не просыпается уже почти два года. С того дня, как их машины столкнулись на полной скорости: Рик спешил на вызов, а Андреа пыталась успеть в больницу, где рожала ее сестра. На повороте она не справилась с управлением.

Самое смешное - Рик не получил ни царапины, хотя машина перевернулась в воздухе дважды. Все раны достались девушке, чью руку он сжимал до приезда неотложки.

(Младшая сестра Андреа родила двойню, большеротых мальчишек с желтым пушком волос на одинаковых головах.)

Рик занимает кресло у койки Андреа, берет ее за ладонь и начинает рассказывать. Помогает лучше всяческих психологов, к которым его направлял шеф после некоторых из случаев. Как, например, обезглавленный парень.

Или изнасилованная и избитая до полусмерти девушка, которая нашла своего мучителя и сотворила с ним в ответ такое, что у самых бывалых офицеров пища подкатывала обратно к горлу. Рик не мог ее винить.

Убитые дети. Собственный развод. Недоверие сына.

Все то, что не следовало бы рассказывать молодой девушке, будь она хоть трижды в коме.

Иногда Рик поднимает ладонь Андреа и подносит поближе, рассматривая длинные пальцы. _Из тебя вышел бы отличный снайпер,_ говорит Рик, с какой-то болезненной нежностью поглаживая ее запястье большим пальцем. _Самый лучший. Держу пари, ты никогда бы не промахивалась._

Дома его никто не ждет, и Рик иногда дремлет рядом с койкой Андреа, так и не отпустив ее руки. В такие моменты, между сном и явью, он представляет, что держит любимую женщину, которая ни за что не отвернется от него.

Карл сам просит разрешения прийти с ним. С жадным любопытством рассматривает длинный некрасивый шрам на запавшей щеке, но не задает никаких вопросов. А потом каким-то совершенно не детским жестом сжимает ладонью плечо Рика. 

_Как думаешь, пап,_ спрашивает Карл, _она нас слышит?_ _Может, мы для нее герои собственной истории, какой-нибудь настолько интересной и захватывающей, что и просыпаться не охота?_

Иногда Рику хочется так думать; но чаще, когда ее веки мелко дрожат, ему кажется, что ей снится нескончаемый кошмар, из которого просто нет выхода.

Рик наблюдает за ней так долго, что выучил наизусть каждую маленькую морщинку у губ. Каждую веснушку, которые со временем становятся все бледнее и бледнее. Он позволяет себе касаться ее лица так редко, что само действие кажется неприличным.

Он злится сам на себя. На то, что превратился в живого мертвеца, на то, что разучился жить дальше, сосредоточившись на женщине, которая никогда не очнется.

А если и очнется, то уж точно не бросится на шею Рика со слезами радости.

Он злится на себя еще сильнее, когда, наконец, целует ее - просто прижимается к ее сухим бледным губам и уже спустя мгновение чувствует себя больным извращенцем.

Он выскакивает из палаты, словно все гончие ада наступают ему на пятки, уходит и не возвращается, с головой погружаясь в работу. С утра и до самой ночи, лишь бы не смотреть в зеркало и не думать о том, что сделал.

Что хотел бы сделать еще не один раз.

Он сдается спустя месяц, но в знакомой палате больше никого нет. Дежурная медсестра смотрит на него, неодобрительно поджав нижнюю губу, и Рику хочется начать оправдываться. Понимаете, я ведь ей никто, я не обязан был даже приходить сюда в самый первый раз.

В новой палате уютнее. На подоконнике стоят свежие цветы и кресло на порядок удобнее предыдущего. Рик усаживается на него и долго не может оторваться от созерцания собственных рук, а когда, наконец, решается перевести взгляд на лицо Андреа, та смотрит на него в ответ.

 _Мне приснилось, что ты умер,_ говорит она наконец, и ее голос все еще хриплый и скрипучий. _После этого мне пришлось проснуться._

Только когда его грудь начинает болеть, он осознает, что задержал дыхание. И что ее глаза гораздо зеленее, чем он запомнил.

Андреа сама находит его ладонь своей и сжимает _. Я никуда не уйду,_ обещает она, _я нужна тебе._

 _Ты нужна мне,_ соглашается Рик, _ты нужна мне._


End file.
